SPIRIT
by J7339
Summary: Sequel to THE WILL - Mac and Lily Barn ask for Lucas's help to stop Lawrence taking the ranch away from them. FINALLY UPDATED AFTER SO LONG !
1. Default Chapter

SPIRITS

THIS STORY IS A SEQUEL TO THE WILL SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THAT ONE, 

PLEASE GO AND DO SO BEFORE READING THIS ONE.   
  


I NEVER ACTUALLY INTENDED TO DO A SEQUEL BUT THE IDEA HAS BEEN 

PLAGUING ME ALL DAY SO I WROTE THESE FEW LINES TO GET THEM OUT OF MY 

HEAD.   
  


PLEASE ENJOY AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE EITHER OF THESE STORIES.   
  
  
  


Time frame - about three (3) months after THE WILL   
  
  
  


The boat docked itself at the small jetty that was attached to Bridger's little secluded island.   
  


Two figures emerged from the craft, Captain Nathan Hale Bridger and Lucas Wolenczak. 

Both looked very weary and in need of a few days rest.   
  


After Lucas had returned from the Stud farm the crew of the SeaQuest had been seconded 

on a long mission that had just ended. It was great for the fact that the long days at sea kept 

Lucas's mind off his friends Mac and Lily Baron and the special friend GHOST that he had 

lost recently.   
  


There were moments late at night when Lucas had been alone in his quarters and cried over 

the death of the large black stallion.   
  


Lucas was carrying a brown paper bag containing some grocery items. Bridger was carrying 

two small duffle bags. The teenager had gotten ahead of his father slightly as he headed towards 

the house.   
  


Bridger stayed behind for a few minutes as he and Tony Piccolo watched the teenager walk 

up to the house.   
  


"You two going to be alright Captain?" Piccolo asked with obvious concern in his voice.   
  


"I think all he needs is time Tony" Bridger said with a note of sadness as he watched the 

teenager's slumped form from behind.   
  


"When are the other senior crew members coming for the barbecue lunch?" Bridger now 

asked. "I wanted to hold something tonight, but I think Lucas and I will be too tired to do 

anything much later than lunchtime."   
  


"They should be along in the shuttle any time now" Tony as he helped grab another 

couple of bags from the back of the boat.   
  


While Bridger and Tony had been talking outside, Lucas had unlocked the front door 

and walked inside.   
  


He set the bag of groceries on the kitchen counter and was about to unpack them and put 

them away when his gaze was distracted by a flashing red light on the answering machine.   
  


Not many people knew that he and the Captain were coming home for a week's rest and 

recreation so it was a little unusual for somebody to be leaving a message on the machine 

when nobody was going to be home. The curiosity got the better of him and he pressed the 

rewind button on the machine and waited for the message to play back for him.   
  


Lucas listened to the message once. He gasped out loud and rewound it back to the start 

and listened again. He had been half asleep from fatigue upon entering the house, but with 

the message he had just received he knew that sleep would now be a long time in coming.   
  


He dashed upstairs and headed into his room to start preparations. He climbed out the 

window of his bedroom with bag in hand towards the garage and his motorcycle from 

his birthday.   
  
Tony and Bridger had just made it into the house when they noticed the bag of groceries 

that Lucas had been carrying still sitting on the counter. Bridger thought this was a little 

unusual for the teenager and the hairs on the back of his neck started to raise with the 

little bit of uneasiness that was beginning to settle in the pit of his stomach.   
  


He couldn't exactly put his finger on what was wrong, but something told him that something 

was amiss. He started to walk towards the bag of groceries when he too saw the flashing 

red light on the answering machine. Just like Lucas he thought this was a little bit out of 

the ordinary.   
  


Tony had not sensed anything wrong yet but wondered where his teenage friend had gotten 

to in such a short space of time. He knew the kid was tired but surely he hadn't gone up 

to his room to sleep before people started arriving for the barbeque.   
  


Bridger rewound the answering machine message tape and played it back to hear the message 

that had been recorded.   
  


Tony had heard the message but because of the lack of names he didn't fully understand 

the message that had been left.   
  


Bridger on the other hand did recognize who was on the other end of the line and now 

groaned loudly as he wondered what could be in store for Lucas now.   
  


"What is wrong Captain?" Tony asked when he heard the groan.   
  


"The message is from Mac and Lily Baron" Bridger announced. "They weren't very specific 

but they made it known that they wanted to talk to Lucas urgently for some reason." 

Upon ending his sentence, Bridger's fears leapt even more when he fully thought out the 

implications of such a message from Lucas's friends.   
  


"Quick find Lucas" Bridger shouted as he started to head towards the stairs.   
  


"Why?" Tony asked thinking that Bridger was getting concerned over nothing too serious.   
  


"Remember what happened the last time he got a message from Mac" Bridger asked sarcastically 

and proceeded to climb the stairs.   
  


The reason suddenly struck home to Tony as well and he too started to climb the stairs two at 

a time. They didn't make it half way when they heard the unmistakable sound of a revving 

motorcycle engine.   
  


"OH NO NOT AGAIN" Bridger said out loud as he dreaded to think what he already knew to 

be true.   
  


The two men raced back down the stairs and out the front door just in time to see the back of 

the fleeing teenager on the big yellow motorcycle. Lucas looked back once through the visor 

of the helmet but didn't stop to tell them where he was going. 

"We'd better contact the rest of the crew" Bridger said as the fear for Lucas began to grow 

within him.   
  


Tony pressed the play button on the answering machine again trying to figure out what Mac 

and Lily might have said that made the teenager take off in such a hurry again.   
  


The words from Mac came through as:   
  


SPEEDY, NEED TO TALK TO YOU NOW. NOT AT THE RANCH. COME TO 

THE OTHER PLACE. HE'S OUT TO GET US BOTH THIS TIME SPEEDY. 

BE CAREFUL !!!!! 

  
Back on the island, the rest of the crew were just starting to arrive at Bridger's house. Bridger and

Tony were trying to go over some plans about going after the wayward teenager. 

Kristen could see the two huddled together in the lounge room discussing something. She had no idea

of what had happened to Lucas. She casually walked over to them and asked where the teenager was.

She was still worried about his emotional state over the loss of his horse friend GHOST.

"What is so important you two? she asked jokingly. She had gotten herself into relaxation mode and was

looking forward to the idea of sitting around and eating until they couldn't eat anymore. The look she saw

on Bridger's face though when he looked up sent all sorts of messages to her and told her that something

had happened.

"Lucas got a message from Mac and Lily Baron" Bridger said with emphasis, hoping that Kristen would 

understand the meaning of his words without going into more detail.

"Tell me you are kidding" she now said but already knowing it to be true.

"He took off on his motorcycle about ten minutes ago" Bridger informed her. Kristen knew all about

Lucas last flying dash to his friends. "It's a wonder you didn't hear him drive away when you walked up

the pier" he added.

"Oh no" she said with a groan and sat down on the couch in front of Bridger and Tony trying to work out

what to do next. By this time the rest of the senior crew had noticed the absence of the others and wondered

over to see what was up. They all gave the same reaction as the Captain and Kristen when they heard about

Lucas leaving again so soon.

"What are we going to do Captain?" Commander Brody now asked.

"You're sure you are all willing to help out again?" Bridger asked in surprise. He looked around at the faces of

his crew and knew well enough to know that they were all serious about helping Lucas. Most of them knew what

had happened only a few months ago when Lucas had been badly injured after a fall from his horse in a storm.

The horse had been killed by a hit-man hired by his own father Lawrence Wolenczak. Although there was no

information yet about what had made Lucas go back in such a hurry. None of them would be surprised if 

Mr Wolenczak Senior's name didn't pop up again in the near future. The man seemed hell bent on getting even

with his son and making his life pure misery. He often succeeded at this task too they noted with dismay.

"I suppose the only lead we have at the moment is going back to the ranch" Bridger said trying to put things into

perspective. "Mac said for Lucas to meet him somewhere else but for now we don't know where that is. We

just have to hope that Lucas goes back to the ranch at some stage."

"When are we leaving Captain" Tony now asked.

"In the morning now Tony. Lucas would have caught the last ferry to the mainland for today about five minutes

ago. I personally don't like the idea of swimming. We can get the first ferry across in the morning and take

a UEO vehicle to the ranch. That's about all we can do for now until we work out what all this is about" Bridger

said. He didn't want to alarm the rest of the crew or over-react about Lucas's departure. Maybe Mac just

wanted Lucas to visit them. After all Lucas was practically family to the couple and they shared a special bond.

Bridger knew deep down inside however that all was not right. He doubted Mac would just telephone on the

spur of the moment and expect the teenager to drop his life again and help him. No, something big must have 

happened for Mac to want to involve Lucas again. What the hell was it?

**********************************************************************************

Bridger had been right about Lucas catching the last ferry of the day across to the mainland. He was just arriving

on the other side and had taken repossession of his motorcycle. He straddled the seat, started the engine

and headed towards Summer Fields Stud farm.

About 20 minutes later, just before the road turned off towards Lily and Mac's ranch, Lucas took a turn left

down a narrow dirt road. He road for about a mile when he arrived at a small cottage. The house was only

one bedroom and was made of timber. It looked particularly old and weather-beaten. He doubted it had a

coat of paint on it in decades.

He got of the motorcycle and set it on the foot stand, removed his motorcycle helmet and walked up the rickety

steps to the front door and knocked on the screen door. He was greeted at the door by a smiling Lily Baron.

"Lucas honey" she said and engulfed the boy in a bear hug. She pulled back a little with embarrassment. She knew

the teenager was a bit wary about such affection being shed on him. "How are you dear" she now asked in a quiet

voice. "It's been a couple of months now since we saw you last" she said not really admitting to the fact that she didn't

think she or her husband would ever see the young man again after he left the ranch three months ago. The boy still

had tender ribs back then and the embrace had to be a touch gentler. Now looking at him, he almost looked like

the energetic youth who had been under her feet all those years ago.

"I'm fine Lily" Lucas answered as he followed the plump woman into the small house. "Sorry I haven't phoned

or written to you these last few weeks. It's just a little difficult living on a submarine the whole time. The mail isn't

always on time I'm afraid and even when it gets sent there is no guarantee of actually getting to it's destination.

"That's okay Lucas. I know you do your best" Lily said as she went about pouring him a glass of milk and 

offering him a slice of fruit cake. She was always offering him food because the boy just looked to thin for her 

liking. He had always been a finicky eater and it showed in his slender frame.

Lucas had noted the obvious absence of Mac and had been a bit nervous about asking of his whereabouts. 

Now he asked the question anyway "So tell me, where's Mac at. Spending most of his time with the horses

I assume" Lucas said casually. 

"He's inside resting. I'll take you in to him in just a minute and let him know you arrived okay. I'm sure he can't

wait to see you either." Lily said and then quickly turned away from the table and went to the sink to hide the

distressed look on her face. She knew that the teenager wasn't going to like what he saw when he greeted his 

old friend again.

"Okay Lily, out with it" Lucas said with a little firmness in his voice. He could see that Lily was skating around

everything but the truth of him being here. He wanted to know what was going on. Something must have scared

them enough to leave the ranch. Lucas knew that this house was the one Lily and Mac had lived in before moving

to Summer Fields. They never really stayed here anymore. 

Lily knew she wasn't going to get around what she had to tell him so she sat down at the table across from him

and put her hands on the table and looked at them the whole time she was speaking. She couldn't have looked

him straight in the eye and told him anyway.

"There has been some mischief at the ranch since you left Lucas" she began. "At first Mac and I didn't think anything

of it. Some of the ranch hands started making strange demands about more money. When we said we couldn't

afford to pay them, seeing we were still struggling to get on our own feet, they quit. Not all at once, but most of them

over the period of a month or so. The ones that stayed were the older ones that had been with us from the beginning.

When we tried asking around for others to take up the offers of work with the horses, we got told that nobody would

work for us." she explained.

"How many have you got working on the ranch now Lily?" Lucas asked as he listened carefully to the problems that

seemed to be plaguing the ranch. His uncle Michael never seemed to have a problem keeping staff or hiring new

ones if others left. 

"That's just it Lucas, none now" Lily said with sadness. "The last one quit about four days ago. That just left

Mac and me to run things together again. We thought we might be able to struggle through for a while until new

hands could be found. That's when some of the accidents started to happen."

"What sort of accidents Lily?" Lucas said with uneasiness in his voice. The way the word was used, Lucas was

sure that there was no accidents at all, but acts that happened deliberately to hurt his friends.

"Oh just small things at first that could be explained away by a million other causes. But then they started to get

a little more frequent and a little more dangerous. That's what happened two days ago and why Mac left that

message for you back on the island. We knew that we couldn't fight him alone anymore Lucas" she said, holding

back the tears that she felt.

"Who is 'he' Lily" Lucas asked already knowing the answer. He felt his insides drop to his shoes and the fear

start to work its way up from his toes into his stomach.

"Your father Lucas" Lily answered without any emotion in her voice. "We got a letter from his lawyer about

a week ago" Lily continued. Lucas could think back and remember the little bald headed man in the solicitor's

office that day the will was read. 

"He threatened to take the ranch out from underneath us and that we wouldn't be able to get anybody to work

for us again. He told us to pack up and sell and he would give us what he called a fair price for the place and

leave us alone for good." Lily said with anger starting to edge into her words.

Lucas felt the same contempt as he thought about the tactics that his father would implore to get his own way.

He knew that the offer of a 'fair price' would be less than 10 per cent of what the ranch was really worth. He

didn't doubt for one second that his father Lawrence wouldn't use any method at his disposal to get rid of 

Lily and Mac. He had the pain of his father's gentle persuasions for most of his life. He now knew that he

had to help his friends hold onto the one place that they considered home. He had given them the ranch as 

both a way to give them a income in the future and somewhere to live in their later years. Neither of them were

young people anymore. That only made the need to protect his friends even stronger in Lucas. He had come

to know over the years that his father would use anybody and misuse everyone to improve his own financial

position in life. 

"I won't let him take the place from you Lily, I promise" he said and gently reach across the table and squeezed

her hand for reassurance. "Now let's go and visit Mac." he said with a fake smile. Inside his lungs were just

starting to breath again after the revelation that he would need to fight his father once again in his life.

Lily and Lucas both got up from the table and headed towards the one small bedroom at the back of the house.

"Hi Mac" Lucas said in a loud and cheery voice as he entered the bedroom. He could scarcely hold back the

gasp of shock though as he saw the damage that 'the little accident' had caused to his friend. Lucas walked over

to the bed and gave his friend and awkward and brief embrace before seating himself on the edge of the bed.

"So this is what you have been doing since I have been gone huh?" he said with cheek in his voice. "One little

bump on the head and you think the boss will give you a week off." he added with a laugh. Truth was, the 

bruising covered almost one side of Mac's dark skin. It was purple and blotchy in places and looked very

painful to Lucas. 

Mac tried to keep up the appearances with his young friend, but the grin on his face quickly faded and Lucas

could see nothing but defeat etched on the man's face.

"I'm too old to be doing this anymore Lucas" Mac finally said in a quiet voice. "I've worked hard all my life

and fought many a battle. Now I just want to take things easy this second half of my life. I just don't have the

strength to fight anymore." he said and he too fought to control his emotions.

The forlorn looks he could see on the drawn faces of his dear friends only seemed to incense the normally timid

and placid Lucas. He could feel the fire of anger starting to kindle within him and he could feel rage building

within him like a sleeping volcano. He couldn't find the words to utter the obscenities that he could use to describe

what he thought about his father at the moment. In the past he had been the one kicked down and tossed aside.

Well no more he told himself firmly. If his father wanted a fight, then that's exactly what he would get. Tooth and

nail if necessary. He was sick of taking the punishment and never having the courage to dish out some of his own.

It was time to turn the tables.

"I won't let him hurt you again Mac" Lucas said as he held Mac's attention. Mac looked into the young man's vivid

blue eyes and saw the flame that burned within him. He had rarely seen such a display of anger from the teenager

knew from what he saw in those eyes that a battle of immense proportions was about to begin. He could see that

Lucas was finally ready to stand up to his father and tell him that he wasn't going to be the bully in the schoolyard

anymore.

"Now the first thing we need to do here is to get you back to your own bed on the ranch" Lucas said as he now took

charge of the situation. "That place is yours and you have every right to stay there if you wish." he added.

"Lucas are you sure" Mac said as he gripped the edge of Lucas's sleeve.

"I'm sure" came the simply and firm reply.

About two hours later, Lucas's motorcycle was laying down in the back of Lily and Mac's old pick up truck.

Lucas was driving the old vehicle and Lily sat closest to the other window. Mac was positioned in between

them to make the ride more comfortable. While Mac's injures were mostly bumps and bruises, Lucas was

determined to take care of his old friend, just like they had taken care of him only twelve weeks ago.

They pulled up outside the house and Lucas and Lily helped Mac inside and closed the front door behind 

them. There were a lot of chores around the ranch to be done with the shortage of hands, but Lucas assured

Lily that he would be more than capable of doing some physical work as soon as he got Mac settled.

He secretly wanted to see how the young colt was doing as well.

Towards the front fence of the ranch a lone car was parked and it's occupant watched the house from a distance

with a set of binoculars. He picked up his mobile phone and dialled a pre-set number and waited for the call

to be picked up.

"Hello" came a deep baritone voice on the other end of the phone.

"Boss, I'm out at the ranch. Something's just happened that I think you should know about. Those two old

folks just went back inside the house. They had someone with them as well. Looks like they intend to stay

after all and ignore your little warning." the man informed his boss.

"Who was with them?" the other voice asked.

"Your son Lucas" came the reply. There was silence for a few seconds before the party at the other end of the

phone hung up.

*****

By the time Bridger, Kristen, Tony and Dagwood turned up at the stud farm in their U.E.O. vehicle, Lucas had

already been putting in a hard days work with the numerous chores that needed to be done around the place.

With no hands left at all and Mac laid up in bed for a few more days at the least, somebody had to be willing to

put the work in. That somebody just happened to be Lucas.

He had risen with the sun. Something he was very unaccustomed to doing, but he quickly reminded himself that

he was doing this for Lily and Mac. He couldn't bear to stand by and let his father take over all the hard work

they had put into the place and get offered next to nothing for it.

Lucas was working in the barn, mucking out the horse stalls when Bridger and the others arrived. He was so

deep in thought about what he was going to do about all the problems that he didn't hear the vehicle pull up

outside.

Lily however had heard the transport and now warmly greeted the friends she had met a few months ago.

"Nathan, Kristen it's so good to see you" she said. "Tony and Dagwood it's nice to see you again too."

"Hello Lily" Dagwood said politely. 

Lily could already see Bridger looking around to try and spot the missing teenager. There could be no mistake

about why they were here. "He's in the barn working" she replied to Bridger unspoken question.

"How is he?" Bridger asked. The anger he had first felt about Lucas riding off again was now just replaced with

his usual worry.

"He got here yesterday. Mac and I were hiding out at another place. Lucas told us that he would make sure 

that no harm would come to us so we decided to band together and come back. Hopefully if we put up a united

front then Lawrence will leave us alone." Lily now said.

"That's all very well Lily, but I don't really know if I like the idea of him trying to take Lawrence on again at all"

Bridger admitted. "It's nothing to do with helping you or Mac I promise you. But maybe Lucas is taking on more

than he can handle at the moment. He is only just recovered after the injuries he got last time and he is no-where

near healed inside about the loss of that horse."

"Oh, I think you will see a great improvement on that today" Lily said with a little amusement in her voice as she

started to walk towards the barn. She turned slightly and used her hand to beckon them to follow her quietly.

All five of them now stood just outside the barn, peering in to see what was happening. At first, due to the darkness

inside and the blinding sunshine outside, they could only make out the figure of Lucas using a long handled pitchfork

to move old hay from the stalls.

Lily motioned for them to walked into the barn a little more to see what was happening. They did so and they had

to chuckled at the sight before them.

Lucas was indeed cleaning out the stalls as it appeared, but as they took a closer look at the other side of the barn,

in the opposing stall, they could just make out the white tip of a soft nose. They watched and waited to see what

would happened. 

After a few seconds, the white nose came out of the stall and tried to nibble on the exposed waistband of Lucas's

blue jeans. The owner of the jeans spun around as soon as he felt the tugging on his clothes but the little horse

quickly retreated back into the stall it had come from. Lucas now put the pick fork up against a beam and playfully

stroked the little foal.

"Hey you, I have a bone to pick with you" they all heard Lucas say as he appeared to be admonishing the foal.

"I have a bone to pick with you young man" came the voice of Kristen as she now alerted the teenager to their

presence. Lucas almost jumped out of his skin. Not only from hearing another voice in the barn, but also

recognizing who it belonged to.

"Jeez, don't scare me like that" he began as he tried to regain his composure.

"Don't scare you like that" Kristen said back sarcastically "Lucas Wolenczak, do you know how badly you have

scared all of us over the last few hours?"

Lucas walked towards his friend, looking mostly at his feet as he tried to figure out the words to say about him just

taking off like that. 

Kristen and Bridger were about to let loose a few more scathing words until they got a closer look at the teenager

as he walked out into the sunshine. Lucas had been tired before he had ridden away. Now he just looked worse.

His eyes were blood shot and his hair was mussed up. He looked like he hadn't been to sleep at all for days.

"Lucas, you look terrible" Kristen now said in a gentler tone. She wanted to tell him again about how much he had

scared them all, but now she was more worried about the boy's physical appearance and health. "Have you had

anything to eat recently?" she quizzed him.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that Kristen" Lily now said "I have been making sure that he has had something

to eat every meal time since yesterday."

"That's sure a relief Lily" Kristen said with a thankful smile, "But you really do look like you could use some sleep

Lucas."

"Can't yet Kristen, too much work to do around here. Nobody else to do it either. Mac is still healing and the hands

that were working here before have just got up and left" Lucas now said.

"Can't you hire any more hands?" Tony asked his friend. He too was worried about his friend's obvious exhaustion.

"That's what I was just going to do after I finished with the stalls" Lucas informed them. "I was going to go into town

and ask around who wants some work. I can pay good money so it shouldn't be too hard to find them. We won't

be able to keep up with all the upcoming work needed for the horses with just me doing it all."

"You sure you want to go alone Lucas" Bridger now asked. He was a little reluctant to asked the question, knowing

how strongly Lucas felt about this place. His worry for Lucas however was now taking over.

"Yes, everything should be fine Captain. I need to do this, not just for me but for Mac and Lily. I feel kind of 

responsible for what has been happening because it's my rotten father who is to blame for it all. What I would like

to ask you if you are going to be here a little while is to keep an eye on things here while I am gone. I don't trust

my father one bit and Mac is already paying for his last unannounced visit."

Lucas now pulled the Captain aside slightly wanting to clear the air before he left for town. "Captain" Lucas said

and he took hold of Bridger's arm and lead him away from the others. "About taking off again" he started and

looked directly into the Captain's face as he said the words "I'm sorry".

Bridger just stood there for a moment, not moving at all, not saying anything in reply. He was trying to work out

all the thoughts he could see racing through the teenager's head. "It's okay Lucas." he said and put a supporting

arm around the young man's shoulders.

"Really?" Lucas asked, scarcely able to believe that he wasn't going to get a chewing out for his actions.

"Really, but I will tell you a little secret" Bridger said in a whisper. "Next time you do it, I will personally tan

your hide with Lily's biggest switch" he said in amusement. He couldn't help but laugh at the shocked expression

on Lucas's face. He then promptly pulled himself up in his head and admonished himself for saying such things

to somebody like Lucas. 

Lucas didn't seem to read into the words what Bridger did about his past experiences with being beaten by his

father. Lucas just smiled sheepishly and repeated that it wouldn't happen again. Bridger sighed in relief that the

words hadn't gone any further.

"Come on everyone, I will make you all lunch" Lily now said as they reached the bottom of the porch around the

house.

"Lily, save mine will you. I want to get this thing in town finished with so I can come back and eat and then get

some sleep" Lucas said as he now made his way to his motorcycle.

"Bring back some extra bread with you Lucas" Lily yelled out as Bridger and the others watched Lucas put his

helmet on and do up the chin-strap. Lucas nodded his head to indicate that he had heard her request.

"Be back shortly" Lucas said as then revved the engine over the top of his voice. He lifted his hand in a wave

at his friends and then turned the motorcycle around, heading down the dirt road between the paddocks.

*************

Lucas had spent the best part of an hour talking to various rural outlets and stores in town about finding out if

anyone was interested in working with horses. He got a few grunts from some of the shop-keepers who were

a little wary to be talking to somebody so young.

Everywhere he went either someone didn't know any workers or they said that most people had other jobs

they did. Lucas had now bought Lily's bread and was about to head back to the ranch and rethink the strategy

on how to hire more workers.

Lucas didn't even have time to put the bag of bread on the motorcycle before he felt someone grab his arm roughly

from behind. 

Lucas tried to look over his shoulder as he was pushed roughly into the alley way beside one of the set of shops.

There were five men in all making sure he didn't alert anybody to his plight or try to call out for help.

Lucas saw one of the men grab the bag of bread and proceed to stomp and squash it into the ground with his

boot. Lucas could feel his anger bristle. He hadn't done anything. What did these men want with him?

Lucas knew what was about to come. As the first punch was thrown at him, he tried to defend himself as best he

could, even trading a few blows himself. He soon found himself out numbered and overwhelmed from the blows and

punches to his body. The blows rained down everywhere on him, his ribs, his legs, his back. Thankfully one of the 

few places that he wasn't struck was his face.

He could now scarcely stand up on his own two feet, the next blow causing him to curl up in a ball on the ground as he still tried to prevent the blows hitting anything vital.

When the blows slowly subsided, he looked up into the face of one of the men instigating the beating. 

"Got a message for you Wolenczak" he man spat, grabbing a hold of Lucas's shirt for emphasis. "You aren't

going to find anybody around here to help you out on that ranch, so leave things alone. You will get more of 

that if you come back asking again".

Lucas didn't need to guess very hard that the message had come from his father Lawrence Wolenczak.

The men now walked away, leaving Lucas to try and stand on his own two feet.

After what seemed like forever, he managed to sit on the saddle of the bike again, his arm wrapped protectively 

around his bruised and possibly broken rib cage.

How he managed to start the bike and then successfully ride it being barely conscious he would never know.

Somehow he managed to ride the big motorcycle down the road of the stud farm leading up to the house. 

Once he got to the house he got painfully off the bike and set the kick stand down for it to rest on. He then walked 

very dazed towards the front porch of the house.

A couple of times he almost stumbled into the grass, but he stopped himself and almost managed to reach the front

door. He knew that he couldn't stay on his feet very much longer.

His eyes were barely open as he finally managed to get a finger on the front door bell and alert the people inside that he needed help. 

Once he had pressed the bell his body seemed to know that help would soon be coming. He tumbled to the floor

and was now out cold............

I took the story down and decided to fix it a little and add a little more to it – hope you like the changes.

My second favourite show next to SeaQuest is Bonanza so the scene with the men and Lucas actually

was taken from an episode with Little Joe Cartwright. I changed it to suit my story. Don't beat me up

because of it………………

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

SPIRIT This story is a sequel to the will so if you haven't read that one, please go and do so before reading this one.  
  
Please enjoy and let me know if you like either of these stories.  
  
Time frame - about three (3) months after THE WILL  
  
Frankie – I apologize for leaving it so long. The plot changed about a dozen times which is unusual for me. Usually when I have an idea, I stick to it and just add in new bits here and there. But this one changed entirely. Hope you are still reading. Thanks for your reviews.  
  
Joxer – Okay, if you don't want to read anymore, no more updates for you LOL. (Just kidding)  
  
Sara – This chapter is for you, who have never failed to believe that this story would be finished. Thanks for sticking by me and my ridiculous updating schedule.  
  
Ihni – It actually hasn't really begun yet, but hopefully you will enjoy what I have done so far.  
  
Kas – I am so glad you liked the WILL. I never really got more than a few people letting me know what they thought with that one. It was my first SeaQuest story and I was a bit of a green author back then. Nothing much has changed til now.  
  
Mar – No, I am not fair. I apologize to you and all of the readers out there. Yes, Lucas is going to give Bridger a heart attack one day. I think he has already had several thanks to my plotlines LOL Love that you are reading my Bonanza stuff. Wish I could get more feedback for my LOTR stories. Don't know how many are reading or not reading that one.  
  
okay, here is the next part..............  
  
Bridger frowned a little as he sat in an arm chair in the living room when he heard a scuffling sound on the verandah outside. Tony was teaching Dagwood how to cheat at poker in the same room. Kristen and Lily Baron were talking idly in the kitchen.  
  
Lily had almost made the comment that Lucas should have been back by now with the bread for lunch that she asked about. There was no way of knowing how long it might take the teenager to find some extra hands for the ranch.  
  
The sound on the verandah made her pause mid-sentence as well, wearing an equally questioning look as Nathan. Mac was laying down inside, resting before lunch was served.  
  
"Maybe that's Luke now," Tony said, getting to his feet to investigate. "Don't you go messing with those cards while my back is turned Dag."  
  
"Dagwood promise not to touch cards, Tony" Dagwood responded.  
  
A sly smile crept over Bridger's face as he observed Piccolo's teaching methods. Dagwood would think he was a card shark by the end of the day, apart from the fact that Tony would have robbed him blind in the mean time.  
  
Tony had the remains of a grin on his face as he opened the door, but that quickly faded as he gazed down at the sight before him. "LUCAS!!" he shouted. The others in the room heard his yell and quickly gathered inside the doorway.  
  
Tony quickly knelt by the side of his unconscious friend, feeling his limbs for any signs of breaks. There was blood from a few cuts in places, signalling that the teenager had suffered quite a beating at the hands of someone.  
  
Piccolo's temper began to boil when he thought of Lucas being beaten senselessly like this. He would have to put those feelings aside for the time being though, as Bridger joined him and they tried to assess the best way to carry Lucas inside.  
  
"Lucas hurt," Dagwood said plainly. Those gathered around could help but nod in silence at the G.E.L.F.'s observation. His honest perception of the scene struck a cord in each of them.  
  
As if in answer to the comment, Lucas moaned as Bridger lifted one of his arms. He could already see some bruising starting to form on exposed parts of his  
  
body. No doubt, there would be more underneath his clothing. His chest and upper body seemed to have suffered the most damage until they could take a closer look.  
  
"Lucas?" Bridger said, trying to gain the boy's attention. He had wan smile on his face when a pair of blue, unfocused eyes opened and looked at him in confusion. "Don't worry, we are going to take care of you."  
  
Lucas didn't say anything or gesture that he had understood the statement, instead closing his eyes and turning his head again, trying to take count of where all the pain was coming from. "S-sorry a-about," he began, the effort to speak proving difficult. "A-about the b-bread." he finished."  
  
Lily couldn't help but wipe a tear from her eye and laugh affectionately at  
  
the boy's comments. She now went back into the house and went to gather the medical supplies that they would need to tend him. They could take him to the hospital a few miles from the ranch, but without knowing the extent of his injuries, they might cause him more harm than good.  
  
Tony could see Lucas's attention growing more distant, although it hadn't been very good to begin with. His eyes fluttered twice more, on the third time, they remained closed and his head lolled to the side, signalling that he had lost his tenuous grip on consciousness once more.  
  
"Dagwood, you take his legs, I will lift his shoulders," Bridger instructed. "I will support his head as best I can and lead the way up the stairs."  
  
Between the three of them, with as much care and consideration as they were able to muster, Lucas was gently picked up from the verandah floorboards and taken inside.  
  
Halfway up the stairs, Bridger pondered the idea that maybe it would have been a better idea for just one of them to carry the unconscious teenager. Given the awkward position they now found themselves in, with Dagwood at the bottom of the staircase, and he at the top, that was no longer a plausible option.  
  
"Bring him in here, quickly," Lily stated, standing in front of the doorway to Lucas's bedroom. While she wanted them to move him as quickly as possible, all present were also aware of the fact that they didn't know what the extent of his injuries were yet.  
  
Kristen was standing on the far side of the bed, already having her medical bag open and the items she deemed necessary at a finger tip's reach. She watched with expert eyes as Lucas was laid on the pillow and sheet. She waited to see if there was any reaction at all from the teenager.  
  
Thankfully there was, signalling that a degree of consciousness was returning to the young man. The worst injuries on the surface appeared to be bruising and a cut just below the hairline on his temple. No doubt that was the area of most concern for the moment and probably the cause for his lack of responsiveness.  
  
With a delicate hand, Kristen used a sterile hand to gently probe the slightly swollen skin around the gash. The bleeding was minimal and nothing to be overly worried about.  
  
At Kristen's touch, Lucas tried to jerk his head away from the source of pain, making the headache present come alive with resounding realisation. He moaned deep in his throat and tried to use a misguided hand to stop her examination of the tender spot.  
  
A gentle pair of restraining hands from Lily, and Lucas's forehead frowned, but he no longer tried to stop her diagnosis. The hands grasping his own were warm as Lily spoke comforting words to him and told him to keep still while the doctor checked him over.  
  
A few minutes later and Lucas was struggling to open his eyes. Kristen was a good deal through her diagnosis of his facial injuries. Thankfully most of them were superficial and would require only time to heal. The bruises were not fully coloured yet, but by would be the day after tomorrow. Some ice on the problem areas would benefit when Lucas was more alert and a cool compress was kept in place.  
  
"What's the damage," came the question in a croaky voice.  
  
"I'll give you a full report in a minute, just as soon as you lift your shirt for me and let me take a look at your chest," Kristen answered. "Try and stay awake for me as long as you can."  
  
Lucas nodded in acknowledge, knowing it was dangerous for any patient to be allowed to go back to sleep shortly after regaining consciousness. "I would help you if I could, but it hurts too much," he admitted, not believing he had the slightest bit of strength to do as she asked.  
  
"Well you just lay there nice and quiet for me and talk to Lily while I take a good look," Kristen said. For the moment, Bridger, Tony and Dagwood were content enough to let the two ladies take care of Lucas's medical treatment until they were asked to help.  
  
Tony and Dagwood stayed towards the rear of the room, happy enough to talk idly as they watched the proceedings. They didn't want to speak up too loudly in case Kristen asked them to wait downstairs. If they remained quiet enough, she might forget they were there altogether.  
  
Mac Baron had been happy enough to wait downstairs altogether. No doubt Lily would give him a full version of the story when she was ready, but for now he kept a low profile. As he sat downstairs, waiting for news on Lucas, his thoughts started to drift towards who might have been responsible for assaulting the teenager in such a callous way.  
  
Mac couldn't help but come to the conclusion that everything that had been going wrong lately was connected. He had this dreadful feeling that things were not going to be very profitable around here in the immediate future, though he hated to voice such pessimistic thoughts out loud to Lily or Lucas.  
  
Bridger on the other hand, was hovering directly behind Kristen and wanted to know the purpose of each item as she retrieved it from her bag or the bedside table. Kristen felt like asking him to calm down, but saw only the fear and worry on his face for someone he cared about. She would save the chastisement for when Lucas was feelings better.  
  
Kristen's expression turned a might more stern as she unbuttoned Lucas's shirt and took particular note of the extent of bruising and discolouration to the chest area. The bruises looked painful, but her main concern was for broken or cracked ribs. No matter how much she wanted to avoid it, she would have to carefully feel around for the damage. There was no other way of doing it and being so far from a hospital took out the option of moving him too far for the moment.  
  
"I am sorry, but this is going to hurt," Kristen said, trying to warn Lucas. The teenager smiled bravely back at her and tried his best to brace himself for the pain he knew was coming. Lily tightened her grip on his hands for support.  
  
"You might need to help us hold him down if the pain becomes too intense," Kristen said to Tony and Bridger. The two of them moved into position at the end of the bed, awaiting the signal that they would be needed. They could only pray that they wouldn't be.  
  
Again, with skill, technique and all the care she could muster, but mindful that her diagnosis needed to be accurate, Kristen went about probing each individual rib. Feeling along them for any signs of a break. Lucas had gasped out loud at the first wave of pain that rolled over his body.  
  
Kristen had given the signal for Tony and Bridger to gently restrain his legs to avoid him thrashing about or chancing to jar his body. After the first rib, Lucas resolved himself to the pain somewhat and apart from the occasional gasp or moan, allowed the pain to take him until Kristen said she was finished.  
  
A few stray tears from the intense pain fell from his eyes, although he did his best to hide them. Lily admonished him quickly enough and told him that it was perfectly natural for him to do so when he was feeling so bad and hurt.  
  
By the time Kristen had finished her careful feeling of his entire rib cage, the pain barrier was taking its toll on Lucas's ability to concentrate on those within the room around him. His eyes were fluttering closed only to have him jerk himself awake a few seconds later, forcing himself to stay awake as he had been asked to.  
  
Kristen was satisfied that the head injury was not sufficient to leave any lasting damage and her motherly concern for Lucas came to the surface, telling her she needed to put an end to his pain and the suffering. Before telling the others of her assessment, she filled a syringe with a painkiller and sedative. Injecting the teenager and noting that he barely responded to the sting of the needle, she was pleased to see his eyes close again and remain so.  
  
"I need you to support his shoulders and upper body, Nathan, while I tape his chest and ribs. There don't appear to be any broken ones, a small miracle we can be thankful for. I felt two cracks though on his right side. Only minor ones, but he will need to be careful for a few weeks in order for them to heal," Kristen explained.  
  
"Will he be alright?" Bridger asked, not knowing what else to say. Lily fussed with the blankets at the end of the bed, knowing that she couldn't put them over the sleeping teenager until the doctor had finished, but at least feeling as though she was doing something to help.  
  
"Yes, I think so. The bruises will fade with time, though he might find getting around difficult for a day or so. Those ribs need to be kept bound for a week to allow them to start knitting together properly, but after two days bed rest, he should be able to walk around normally, so long as he is extra careful. If he was to fall suddenly or take a nasty tumble and fall on his chest, he might cause the ribs to become more than cracked."  
  
"Most of the damage was done to his upper body, not his face. He must have protected his face to a certain degree with his hands. They have a number of bruises, signalling his attempts to fight back or at least defend himself. There must have been a number of attackers though, given the number and severity of bruises on his arms and upper chest."  
  
"I don't think you have to worry too much about having someone to watch out for him. I think I speak for all of us in the room when I say that we will all be keeping a good eye on him," Bridger said with a smile, noting that Tony and Dagwood were nodding their heads in agreement to his words.  
  
"When are you going to ask him about what happened?" Tony asked, feeling like he needed to go and do some major hurt to someone for Lucas's sake.  
  
"I know you want to go into town, Tony, and find out who did this and why," Nathan said, putting a hand on Piccolo's shoulder. "I do too. But we have to be smart about this. Lucas is hurt and he has to be our main concern right now."  
  
"So what do you suggest we do, just let it go that Lucas got the crap beaten out of him?" Tony said angrily and loudly to the Captain. His emotions were running very high, and although he had no real animosity towards Bridger, he had to doubt the man's tactics on something like this.  
  
"Gentlemen, please take your discussion and yourselves outside this room," Kristen said in a no nonsense tone of voice. Lucas was not likely to awaken from their raised voices, but protocol within a sick room had to be maintained.  
  
"We will wait for you downstairs," Bridger said apologetically. "Do you need any more help before we go?"  
  
"Lily and I will manage just fine," Kristen returned, indicating that he should take both Tony and Dagwood with him.  
  
Dagwood stood for a few moments, as if he was confused about what he should be doing. Part of him wanted to do what the doctor was going and leave the room with Bridger like he was being asked. A more protective part within him, wanted to stay here and make sure that his friend Lucas was going to be alright.  
  
Kristen was the indecisiveness in the G.E.L.F.'s expression and realised about the troublesome thoughts that were plaguing him. Dagwood was showered with many comments about his intellect, but his friendship towards Lucas and the need to protect Lucas from being hurt was very strong. Something that couldn't be artificially manufactured like some had tried to do in the past.  
  
"It's okay Dagwood, if you like, you can come back later and sit with Lucas a while and watch over him when one of us needs a break," Kristen suggested. Taking Dagwood out of the situation and treating him like a child was the wrong thing to do. She had to harness that protective spirit within him and put it to good use when it was needed. It would do Dagwood the world of good to think that he was helping in Lucas's recovery in some way.  
  
Dagwood seemed happy enough with the doctor's suggestion and it was during those words that Piccolo almost forgot his angry discussion with Bridger. He smiled gratefully towards Kristen for what she had done. They all needed to stick together now and help each other. The doc had just made the right step in that direction.  
  
****************************  
  
"Tony, I want to find out as much as you who did this to Lucas," Bridger said once they were seated downstairs. All of them kept glancing towards the stairs, waiting for Kristen and Lily to emerge. Mac listened to the conversation, not wanting to intrude.  
  
"But..........," Bridger paused as they heard the sounds of footsteps from above. they looked towards the stairs, but it was just one of the ladies walking around.  
  
"But what?" Tony said, restarting the conversation. "Did you get a good look at him up there. Did you. The poor kid's going to be black and blue for a couple of weeks, not to mention sore."  
  
"I know, Tony," Bridger said, forcing himself to remain calm. Tony was a good sailor and friend to Lucas, but let his emotions run his heart sometimes. They needed good practical common sense to tackle a problem like this. "We need to wait until I can talk to Lucas and ask him some questions. You probably know just as much as I do how difficult it is going to be to get any information out of him."  
  
"What then?" Tony asked in a pout, knowing the Captain was right, but not wanting to admit it straight away.  
  
"I will talk to Lucas as soon as I can, tomorrow, if he feels up to it and try to put a few more pieces to the puzzle together. We don't have anything really to go on at the moment," Bridger pointed out.  
  
Tony put his hands in his pockets and paced about, having a hard time remaining still when he just wanted to kick something or somebody for what had happened to Lucas. The kid was one of the gentlest people he knew. He didn't deserve this and Tony made a silent promise to himself and Lucas to find whoever was responsible and make sure that they did get what was coming to them. Tony Piccolo style.  
  
"What do you make all of this, Mac?" Bridger asked. The black man's silence made him think that he might know something at least. What had been going on before Lucas arrived at his request? Did any of it relate to what happened to Lucas today?  
  
"Well, I'll tell you, Mr Bridger sir," Mac answered, "I think we best be keeping a good eye out around ourselves over the coming few days and weeks. There have been some strange goings-on around here, even before Lucas arrived."  
  
"Did you tell him about any of these problems?" Bridger asked, not accusingly, but knowing that Mac would not have asked Lucas to come if he didn't think the teenager was needed in some way.  
  
Mac could think of no reason not to disclose what he had told Lucas. He proceeded to tell Bridger and Tony about what he and Lucas had talked about before coming back to the ranch. Why he and Lily had decided to stay off the ranch for a while and what had caused his "little" accident.  
  
Mac would not go so far as to say that Lucas suspected his father Lawrence involved. He left out those crucial details, but could see in Bridger's eyes that the suggestion had already crossed his mind. It didn't take much to add two and two together. Lawrence had been responsible for almost killing Lucas on the last visit to this ranch.  
  
"When Lucas is well enough, we have to put a stop to all of this, Mac," Bridger said in a warning tone. He of course meant Lawrence or whoever was causing these stream of unfortunate turn of events lately. No matter who, they had to be stopped.  
  
Kristen and Lily now came downstairs and joined the men seated in the living room. "He is resting comfortably for now. I have taped his ribs, he may not like it when he wakes, but they will help some. I will give him some more painkiller without the sedative if he is still experiencing too much pain."  
  
"I put some extra blankets on the bed up there, but we have only put two over him," Lily said. "Won't help him none if he becomes too warm. I best be getting back up there and keeping an eye on him," she announced.  
  
"Do you need any help, Lily?" Tony asked out of politeness. He felt a little uneasy at the sly smile that was exchanged between Lily, Mac and Bridger.  
  
"No son, but I think Mac might need some," Lily replied, whispering quietly to Kristen as she disappeared back up the stairs to take her turn at watching over Lucas.  
  
Kristen had said they wouldn't need to do so after tonight on a round-the- clock basis. But for tonight, while the injuries were so fresh, they would do so until morning. There were enough of them to take two hourly turns and still get sufficient rest themselves for the next day.  
  
"What does she mean, Mac?" Tony asked innocently. He wasn't aware that the rest of the afternoon would soon see him regretting any part of farm work.  
  
"Come with me and I will show you," Mac said. He wouldn't be able to do much of the work himself. Bridger offered to put his own hands to work, but both of them smiled openly at the thought of Tony being roped into the idea.  
  
Upon arriving at the barn, Mac handed Tony a large three pronged pitchfork. Tony looked a little confused at first until he saw the large mound of fresh straw in one of the stalls.  
  
"Oh, I know what we do with this," Tony said, thinking he was well on the way to being a farm-boy already. "We got to put fresh straw all over the stalls where the horses are, right?"  
  
"Yes, that's the general idea, Tony, but first," Bridger said, trying not to laugh outright at the man's naivety of his fate.  
  
"You'll be needing this too," Mac now said, pointing to a old rickety wheelbarrow along side the barn wall.  
  
"What do we need that for?" Tony asked, thinking that he had seen them fork the straw into the straw on any western movies he had seen. The work hadn't looked to difficult when the cowboys on the screen had done it.  
  
"You have to take the old straw out before you can lay the fresh stuff," Mac said, clapping Tony on the back.  
  
Tony walked casually towards the next stall, gauging how much straw he would have to remove. It looked as though it was going to be a longer job than he anticipated. He wanted to help Lucas out in anyway he could, but was beginning to find out just what was involved.  
  
As Tony looked at the old straw in the stall, he became aware of something that had just occurred to him. As he was about to voice his objects and protest about what he was being asked to do, he turned, only to find Mac and Bridger barely containing their laughter. They of course had known this all along.  
  
"You want me to pile all of that in there?" Tony began to ask incredulously, his arms beginning to become more animated the more he spoke.  
  
Bridger and Mac couldn't help but laugh as they nodded their heads in a 'yes' gesture to his half-finished question.  
  
"But those horses have.........."  
  
Mac and Bridger were laughing harder still. "Yep," Mac replied, knowing exactly what Tony was referring to.  
  
"And they have.................."  
  
"Yes Tony, and after you spread all of that nice warm hay, you have the good fortune of having to do it all again tomorrow," Bridger said and then leant heavily against one of the wooden support beams as he laughed heartily at Tony's predicament.  
  
"That's just yucky," Tony said sternly before turning and beginning to fork the old hay with much more energy than he needed to.  
  
Mac and Bridger went about a few other afternoon chores, leaving Tony to his work. They finished a good deal before Piccolo and were sitting back in the living room when Tony came through the front door. Dagwood was helping Kristen in the kitchen and Lily was still with Lucas upstairs.  
  
"Mac, you got to put those horses on some sort of diet or something," Tony said with disgust. "I mean, they eat that stuff all day, and what comes out is not pretty I tell you. They must have not chewed any of it at all. You have to keep better control over what goes into them, because what is coming out is a crime."  
  
Tony now climbed the stairs, ready to take a much needed long shower and wash the scent of hay from himself. "Dagwood, tomorrow, you and I will do it together."  
  
"Okay, Tony, Dagwood help," the G.E.L.F. said, not really knowing what he had agreed to do. He was happy enough to help Tony if he asked.  
  
Bridger and Mac were in fits of laughter again as they watched Piccolo, only to get confused looks from Kristen who observed their mirth. "What have you two been up to?" she asked. Kristen couldn't hold back her own giggles once Bridger explained what had happened in the barn.  
  
Dagwood happily sat at the table and peeled potatoes, the topic of conversation not interesting him. He didn't know what the others in the room where talking about and didn't understand about horses. He hoped that Tony would show him tomorrow. He remembered Lucas teaching him a few things last time they were here, but most of those were now forgotten and he would have to learn all over again.  
  
As soon as Tony disappeared to have his shower, Bridger was asking about Lucas's progress. Kristen told him that Lily was still with him and the teenager had slept the whole time they were out in the barn. She did not expect to see him awake for most of the night ahead.  
  
The potatoes that Dagwood was helping peel were going towards making a nourishing, hot soup for Lucas. The teenager wouldn't feel like eating much when he did make and would no doubt be feeling fairly miserable. Lily had told Kristen of a recipe that she had found to work on Lucas when he was younger and would visit the ranch much more regularly.  
  
The night progressed quietly and mostly uneventful. Bridger was the last to take a turn at watching over Lucas, having been badgered by Kristen and Lily that he needed to rest if he was going to help Lucas and do more of the chores around the ranch.  
  
Tony had retired to bed shortly after dinner, complaining that he had pain in muscles he didn't even know he had until today. Kristen was sympathetic enough to offer a tube of soothing balm to rub into his aching muscles.  
  
It was about 4.00am and Bridger had just taken watch over Lucas from Kristen about half an hour ago. Kristen had told Bridger about giving Lucas another dose of painkiller, this time in liquid form, wanting him to drink as much water as possible. He wouldn't need another dose until after breakfast. So far, he had slept peacefully enough, only offering a few grunts of pain as he tried to roll over in bed.  
  
Bridger was just beginning to doze off sitting up in the chair when another moan from the sleeping teenager made him start. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and took a closer look at Lucas to see if he was alright. He was surprised to see a pair of blue eyes open and looking back at him.  
  
"Hello there," Bridger commented with a smile, in a very quiet voice.  
  
"Hi," was the brief reply. The grimace on his face at the slight movement was noticeable. He started to reach a hand up towards his face, as if to feel the areas that hurt the most. Bridger grabbed a hold of them and prevented him from doing so, knowing that poking at them wasn't the best thing to be doing right now.  
  
"Hurting a little?" Bridger asked, hoping for an honest answer.  
  
Lucas chose not to use words, but nodded his head slightly in positive answer. The fact was his whole body was hurting something fierce. Bridger held a glass of water to his lips to drink from and he drank gratefully, allowing the cool liquid to sooth his sore throat.  
  
"Thanks!" came the whisper as the glass was withdrawn. "Guess I messed up a little, huh?" he now said. Bridger was a little surprised at such an early comment about the whole incident. He didn't think now was the right moment to be talking about it, but he didn't want to push the teenager away either.  
  
"I don't think so," Bridger answered, truthfully telling Lucas that what had happened wasn't his fault in anyway. "Do you remember any of what happened?" he asked, thinking of the most logical place to start.  
  
Bridger's question remained unanswered though as Lucas had already fallen back asleep. He didn't mind though, knowing that there was plenty of time to talk. Healing was the most important thing to do right now at 4.45am in the morning. "You just rest, don't worry about anything," he whispered to the slumbering young man.  
  
It was after 7.00am that Kristen appeared in Lucas's room, ready to relieve Nathan from his vigil. She smiled at Bridger's persistence but told Nathan that they could probably get away with leaving him to sleep on his own for most of the day.  
  
She would check the bandages around his chest and the other injuries to make sure they had started to heal. Other than that, sleep was the best medicine right now. Lucas was to be allowed to sleep as much as he wanted to for the next few days, allowing his ribs as much time as possible.  
  
Lucas had awoken not long after her arrival. He ate a sparse breakfast, though the bruises on his forearms were now vividly coloured and caused him discomfort as he held the eating utensils in his hands. While he ate, Kristen told him how bad the bruising was and about the cracked ribs.  
  
Lucas reached down to the area she spoke about and noted the dull ache that was present. No doubt the pain would become more intense once the painkiller wore off. He traced along the line of bandages, swallowing a little at how much was there and silently saying a prayer that he had been fortunate enough for them not to be worse.  
  
Kristen had playfully admonished him about any thoughts of leaving the bed today, but Lucas had responded by only burying himself further down into the blankets. He didn't think he could move very far at the moment, even if he wanted to.  
  
While Lucas was eating breakfast, another battle was taking place within the household. Bridger and Mac trying to rouse Tony out of bed to help with the morning chores again. It's not that he didn't want to help, but rather that Tony was not a good morning person. Anything before 10am was blasphemy.  
  
"Come on, Tony, the horses need to be fed again," Mac said, still smiling broadly at the man's antics to avoid them getting him out of bed. The two of them had tried pulling the blankets off him and tickling his feet, but to no avail.  
  
"Did you tell them that they only ate like twelve hours ago," Tony said crossly, grabbing at the blankets and wrapping them around himself tightly.  
  
"The sun is shining outside and the birds are singing, you are going to miss it all, Tony," Bridger tried coercing.  
  
"Send me a postcard!" Tony retorted.  
  
"Dagwood already to go Tony," the G.E.L.F. said cheerfully as he came into the room. Dagwood had taken his responsibility seriously and was now waiting for Tony to show him what needed to be done to help Lucas around the ranch.  
  
"Ready for what, Dag?" Tony asked, sighing audibly, knowing that he couldn't be angry or disgruntled at the man. He poked his head out from underneath the covers to see Dagwood dressed in old style clothes and donning a straw hat and boots. He looked like he just escaped from Old McDonald's Farm.  
  
"Ready to help Tony with horses," Dagwood said, frowning a little as though he had gotten it wrong what was to be done. "Dag would not help?"  
  
"You'll be just fine, Dag," Tony said as he got up from the bed, flashing a glare at both Bridger and Mac. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn that Bridger had planned this little stun with Dagwood, but he didn't voice it out loud.  
  
Lucas was still in bed resting, and would probably be asleep again within the hour, his body forcing him to sleep to counteract the pain. Tony and Dagwood had stolen a brief check on the teenager, to make sure everything was okay. Both of them still feeling a tinge of anger as they saw the bruising now standing out in contrast to Lucas's pale complexion.  
  
"Do you two boys want breakfast first?" Lily Baron asked as they appeared near the back door, ready to head to the barn to complete the morning's chores.  
  
"Nah, let's get these chores over and done with first Dag, then we can sit down and take our time eating," Tony suggested. A nod of agreement from Dagwood and the two friends headed out to meet Mac at the barn to be told what needed to be done.  
  
Mac had given them the list of chores, telling them that they shouldn't be anymore than an hour or so. He and Bridger and the two women were contently enjoying a second cup of coffee when they heard footsteps approaching the back steps.  
  
Bridger was the first to burst into laughter at the sight before them. A very unhappy, dirty Tony stood in the doorway, small bits of straw or hay protruding him his hair in various and numerous places. A very sheepish looking Dagwood was behind him, though he was not unkempt at all.  
  
"How did you boys go?" Mac asked, hiding his laughter briefly. Kristen and Lily were already giggling openly at the sight of the bedraggled Tony before them. The sight was too priceless.  
  
"How did I go?" Tony spat back sarcastically. "How did I go?" he repeated. "I will tell you how I went. I went from being almost finished doing all of the chores, to ending up under a mound of soiled hay in one of the stalls."  
  
"Dagwood sorry. Dagwood didn't see Tony until he yelled at me," Dagwood offered. Bridger had a mental picture of Tony's reaction as a stray pitch fork full of hay landed on him from nowhere.  
  
"What do I look like to you, Dag, the rear end of a horse?" Tony asked loudly.  
  
"And the aroma you are surrounded by is just heavenly," Lily commented, covering her nose slightly from the unpleasant stench that wafted to them. Tony stomped through the doorway and up the stairs, muttering something about taking 'another' bath.  
  
The scene certainly did wonders to lift everyone's mood and make them smile at the mischievous deeds of Dagwood. He might not have known what he was  
  
doing, but the results were nothing short of spectacular. Bridger made a mental note to share what had happened to Tony with Lucas in a few days. Hopefully they would all see the funny side by then and enjoy the laughter.  
  
The morning's breakfast ritual was interrupted yet again by a second set of footsteps approaching, this time, the front door. These footsteps had a much more official sound to them.  
  
Mac looked at the group seated at the table with curiosity that spoke volumes, and then made to open the door and greet the unannounced visitor.  
  
"Yes sir," Mac greeted the well-dressed gentleman.  
  
"My name is Mr Walker, maybe you will remember me. I conducted some legal matters for Mr Wolenczak and Mr Summers after his death," the man began.  
  
"Andrew Walker, isn't it?" Bridger said, getting up from the chair and recognizing the solicitor that had handled the will of Lucas's friend. This was the last person Bridger expected to see here that day.  
  
"Yes, and you are Captain Bridger, if I remember correctly?" the solicitor responded in turn. "I didn't realise you would be here as well, Captain."  
  
The last statement making Bridger frown slightly. How had the man become aware that Lucas was here in the first place? "Why wouldn't I be?" he challenged.  
  
"Oh, no offence intended Captain, my sources led me to believe that young Mr Wolenczak would be staying here for at least a few days, but I did not think his family or friends would be travelling with him," the solicitor said, trying to save the conversation into a positive one.  
  
"And how do you come to know that young Mr Wolenczak is staying here?" Bridger asked, his suspicions quickly mounting.  
  
"That is the reason for my visit today, Captain. Unfortunately I have some rather unpleasant business to discuss with Lucas. Is he at home so that I many speak to him please?" Walker asked.  
  
"Yes, he is at home, but I am afraid that you cannot speak to him at the moment. His doctor will vouch that he is too ill at present to have any agitation," Bridger asked, gesturing for Kristen to come forth and back up his explanation. She did so without a moments hesitation, Lily also coming to hear what the solicitor had to say.  
  
"Lucas was badly beaten in town yesterday, he is unwell to see many visitors and it may be days before I can allow you any time for discussions," Kristen voiced, daring the solicitor to give any details that he knew of the assault.  
  
"Oh, my, well that is indeed unfortunate. I hope that Lucas will be alright. But I am afraid that I cannot delay in this business that I have come about today. Any delays at all might cause Lucas more hardship and for yourselves as well, Lily and Mac," the solicitor said, addressing the Baron's for the first time that morning.  
  
"What are you here to discuss?" Mac asked, somehow feeling that the news from the man wasn't going to be good.  
  
"I have been served with a petition on behalf of a person or persons that this ranch is not adhering to the zoned status of its land obligations," Walked began explaining.  
  
"Speak English," Bridger growled, his temper becoming increasingly short with this man, even though he had helped them in the past.  
  
"Very well," Walker said, looking over the bridge of his glasses and not appreciating the Captain's shortness. "This land is zoned as a working stud ranch. Therefore it must be maintained in such a manner for it to retain all of the council benefits under that arrangement. If the council deems that the land is being used inappropriately, or that the arrangement is not being adhered to, then it can place the land and all fixtures up for auction to the highest bidder."  
  
"We have some horses on this properly at the moment," Mac Baron pointed out, not understanding the full implications of what the solicitor was saying to them.  
  
"Yes, Mr Baron, you do. But not many, and according to my sources, very few that are able to work or be used on a stud. I believe you have only a few mares and one colt, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes, that's right," Mac admitted.  
  
"Under the arrangements put in place before Mr Summers death, the council requires no less than 20 horses on this ranch of a suitable working age. They can be a mixture of males and females, but there needs to be a significant number more."  
  
"Are you serious that the council can just take away the land like that if the ranch doesn't have the number of horses you are talking about?" Bridger asked, never hearing of a legal arrangement such as this before.  
  
"I am quite sure Captain, the people responsible for this petition are very adamant to lean on the council to use its full discretionary powers and have the land sold." Walker said firmly.  
  
"How long do we have to do this?" Bridger asked nervously. The full impact of Lily and Mac losing their ranch and Lucas losing any part of his uncle's land coming to bear in his mind.  
  
"This ranch needs to have 20 horses no later than 21 days from now to satisfy the requirements of the council," Walker informed them.  
  
"We can't do it in that time," Mac protested, knowing that getting the corrals fully finished in that time as well as buying good breeding stock would take time and money.  
  
"I am sorry, Mr Baron, but you have 21 days," Walker said handing the man the legal paper. "I wish there was something that I could do, but I can't. I even canvassed the possibility of asking for an extension on the time, but the rules and legislation are fairly concise on this matter."  
  
"Are we able to know who these "people" are that started this petition?" Bridger asked as his frustration about feeling so helpless beginning to grow.  
  
"I would say not Captain, those details are usually treated as confidential information. On a 'need to know' basis only," Walker replied.  
  
"I NEED TO KNOW!" Bridger shouted into the man's face.  
  
"Very well, Captain. It is a little unorthodox on my part to reveal such information, but the petition was organized by one Mr Wolenczak Senior," Walker said, now heading towards his car. There was very little else he could do to help these clients at this point in time. They needed to stock the ranch with horses and they needed to do it within 21 days.  
  
Bridger's face crumpled at the revelation of who was behind such a heinous campaign to take the ranch from Lily and Mac Baron. Lawrence Wolenczak's mind games with his son and those he considered beneath him knew no bounds. He would stoop at nothing to see Lucas in endless misery, even if he had to hurt other people along the way.  
  
"What are we going to do Nathan?" Kristen asked, tears in her eyes at the thought that Lily and Mac were on the verge of losing everything they had worked so hard for.  
  
Mac Baron spoke next, knowing of a much more difficult question to ask, "What are we going to tell Lucas?"  
  
The four adults looked at each other with very little to offer in suggestion. The day had just gotten a lot darker.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..................  
  
Hi folks, I have apologized in the past, but my updating is done as I can. This particular story did get left out in the cold for a long time, but I never forgot about it. I hope you like this so far. Lots more to go yet.  
  
The title to this story has a different meaning than the name of the small colt. The meaning will become obvious towards the end and a bit more into the story so please stick around.  
  
None of the medical treatment is real nor any of the details about running ranches. All just made up for entertainment purposes.  
  
Let me know you are still reading out there.  
  
JULES 


End file.
